Nowadays people are flooded with information in various forms, both at work and at home. There are many instances that require the highest attention level of the recipient of the information and for him or her to take proper action based thereon. The abundance of information and handling thereof causes stress to many people, and with increasing stress levels the risk of improper handling of information and actions based thereon, also increases. For example, in a control room supervising for example any type of network there are typically numerous events occurring that have to be detected and possibly acted upon, such as alarms, calls, warnings, anomalies etc. With such intense activity and high workload, information coming in from various sources, there is an enhanced risk of missing critical information or events and thus corresponding risk of taking improper decisions and/or actions. The consequences can be quite severe, depending of course on the type of system being supervised. Further, the health of the persons working under such stressful conditions is also affected.